The Guardians Return
by star gazing girl
Summary: It's 10 years after the show, and the guardians have married off, settled down and now are either expecting kids or have kids. But when their husbands turn up missing, the guardians are forced to try and save them...and take their kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Guardians return**_

_Hello everyone! Okay, quick confession; I made the girls around 10 years older than they are in the show. The guardians are all married and all guys but Caleb are made up. I would have had them marry guys who exist in the show, but I couldn't bring myself to force someone to marry Blunk. I don't own W.I.T.C.H.(though I wish I did!) or anything._

_Okay, that's all! Please read, review, and NO FLAMES!_

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a beatiful day forming just outside the window. The sun was just barely rising, and it was 5 in the morning. The city was still drowsy and mostly empty. The windowshade was shut, though, and the early morning beauty was wasted on the sleeping man in his bed.

That is, until a loud yell woke him up. "Caleb!"

Caleb promptly fell off the bed and onto the floor, banging his foot on the floor and his shoulder on the nightstand. He winced and limped into the kitchen. "What?" He asked the refridgerator, which had its door wide open.

A pretty head appeared over the door, with wideset brown eyes and red hair. The woman shut the door and rubbed her very pregnant belly. "Caleb, do we have any pickles left?" She asked hopefully.

Caleb sat down at the kitchen table and yawned. "No, Will, we ran out of pickles yesterday. You ate them all, remember?" He grumbled drowsily.

Will frowned and joined him, pouring them each a cup of tea. "Oh, that's right. Sorry, baby." She said sheepishly.

Caleb shifted and uncomfortably in his chair and blurted out, "Why is it so hot in here? I feel like I'm melting!"

The pregnant woman's eyes shown with tears. "The AC broke again, Caleb..." She sniffed.

Caleb dropped his cup on the table and moved to her side. "Oh, I'm not angry at you, Willie, I'm just grumpy because it's so hot." He said in a cozing tone of voice. "You know I love you."

Will's tears, thankfully, faded away. "I love you too!" She chirped happily. For a moment the couple was very quiet, and then Will kicked her feet and squirmed like a young child. "I know! You can run to the store and get some sandwiches from the deli and some tea and pickles and stuff, and we can go on a picnic today!" She gushed.

Caleb groaned again. "Willie, it's 5 in the morning!" He objected.

Will kissed him on the cheek. "Please?" She begged.

And just like that, Caleb found himself standing outside his house without quite knowing how he got there. Glancing over, he saw the other 4 guardians' husbands all standing blankly outside their houses nearby. Feeling thankful that the guardians lived in a straight line, he jogged over to see them.

Hay Lin's husband, Mike, lived closest to Will and Caleb; he grinned when he saw his closest friends all approaching each other. "Hey, Caleb! How's the baby?" He asked as soon as Caleb was within earshot.

"Oh, its doing great, but his mommy is losing it. Getting up at 5 a.m. to get some picnic supplies--and pickles?" Caleb remarked.

Mike laughed. "I hear ya. Hay Lin sent me off for the same thing." He shook his head in distaste. "I think we're all out for the same reason."

Caleb looked at Cornelia' husband, Daniel. "Hey, Dan! How's the kids?" He asked as the small group began to walk to the grocery store, 3 blocks away.

"Great! Man, having twins is hard. You're lucky Will hasn't popped that kid out yet." He remarked.

Irma's husband, Lyle, shrugged. "I guess I'm luckiest since Irma won't have the baby for 7 more months." He commented.

Taranee's husband, Jake, laughed. "No, not really. You have to deal with the morning sickness, the swollen ankles, the whining, the shopping, everything." Jake corrected.

Caleb frowned. "Man! I wish we could just get away from all this for a week." He complained as they entered the store. No one saw the dark figure standing nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The guardians return

Will sighed and shifted in her chair. Caleb had been gone for nearly 3 hours, and even though he loved to hang out with the other guardians' husbands, he should have returned by now. Struggling to her feet (a difficult task due to her large stomach), she walked to the door, planning to visit Hay Lin, but when she opened the door, the guardians were waiting on her.

Hay Lin looked at her with tear filled eyes. "None of the guys have came back yet." She whimpered.

Will signaled for her friends to follow her into her house and flopped carelessly into the chair. "So? They probably went...fishing or to see a movie. You know how they always get distracted."

Cornelia looked sadly at Will. "Will, a portal opened right near the store. Blunk told us. We went to go see it, but...Will, it looked like people had been dragged through."

Will stood up. "No. No. I won't let this happen. We got rid of Phobos. They're fishing or something." She stammered. No one said anything, and Will walked--well, waddled--to the counter separating the kitchen and living room. "No. They're okay." Tears flooded her eyes. "As long as I keep talking, it can't be true, can it? It can't be. I won't let it be true."

Irma walked over to Will gently. "Will. Maybe it's time the guardians returned, hm?" She suggested.

Taranee stood up quickly. "Are you crazy? I have my baby, Tommy, to take care of. There's no way the guardians can come back now!"

Cornelia nodded her agreement. "Yeah, and I'd have to bring my twins Camilla and Carmella. Do you really think pregnant women and mothers can try and be guardians?"

Hay Lin looked annoyed. "Well, I have my baby to care for, too, but are we supposed to leave our husbands like this?" She demanded. No one answered. "You guys, this may be a sign. Maybe Phobos came back. Maybe he killed our husbands. We have to see!"

Will spoke up slowly. "I still have the Heart. And we all are on vacation starting today." She offered.

Cornelia jumped up. "Do you even hear yourself? Will, you're pregnant. You probably can't even fly anymore!"

A fire lit in Will's eyes suddenly. "That's settled. We're going." She said in a challenging voice. "And anyone who doesn't want to go can babysit all the kids."

Cornelia jumped up quickly. "Just let me go get the twins--"

At the same time Taranee and Hay Lin both jumped up and the 3 women rushed off, babbling excuses about getting their babies.

By the time they returned, Will had gotten the Heart and now held it in her hand. "Uh, let's see." She murmured. Then she visibly brightened. "Oh yeah. Guardians unite!" She said proudly.

The tranformation occured, as it always did, but the outfits looked...odd.

Cornelia looked at herself in a mirror and winced as she rubbed her hips. "Ew. This isn't a flattering look anymore." She complained.

Will eyed her belly, which was still uncovered. "I miss being skinny in this outfit." She grumbled.

Hay Lin managed to pick up her little girl, Hope, who gave a protesting wail. "Oh, hush. You can play with your dollie later." She told the child. Then she held up the baby out to her friends. "Hey, look at this." She grinned.

Irma smiled slowly. "Little guardian outfits? How cute." She cooed.

Will took a deep breath. "Guys, focus. Where's that portal?" She said.

Cornelia held up a hand. "Wait. Will, see if you can fly." She ordered.

Will beat her wings furiously, but still collapsed on the floor. Cheeks reddened, she looked at the other guardians. "Well, I can manage. Come on." She said quickly.

The women, carrying children, managed to walk down the road to the store dumpster. Behind it, a portal loomed.

Hay Lin bounced cheerfully as they began to walk in. "Alright! The guardians return!" She cheered as they walked in slowly.

Hiding behind a bush, 2 black clad figures straightened. The taller one looked at its companion. "It looks like things just got messy." It said in a deep, male voice.

The smaller figure threw back its hood, revealing a head with pale skin, long blonde hair, and blue eyes which eyed the portal thoughtfully. "Yes, Cedric. I see that. But they won't do much damage with children and pregnant women in tow." The woman decided.

Cedric arched an eyebrow. "If you say so, Elyon. If you say so. But I still want to keep an eye on them." He said firmly.

Elyon nodded her agreement, and the couple pulled up their hoods and walked confidently through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Out of shape.

Will rubbed her back and whimpered. "You guys, can we stop soon? My back hurts and I'm tired and grumpy and-"

Irma looked up. "Will?" She tried.

Will wasn't in the mood to listen. "--My feet hurt and we've been walking forever and--"

Taranee, craddling her baby Tommy, looked up. "Will?" She interrupted.

Will waved off her comments. "--getting hungry and--"

The other 4 guardians glanced at each other and then at Will. "WILL!" They all shouted.

Will glowered at them. "What?" She asked.

Cornelia, holding her twins, looked over her shoulder. "We're still in sight of the portal." True enough, less than a hundred feet away the portal loomed.

The group reluctantly moved on, listening with annoyance to Will's grumblings about never stopping. The sun was hidden behind a cloud around noon.

Wearily, Irma looked up at sky. "Do you think it's going to rain?" She asked.

As if on cue, thunder rumbled and rain began to pour in unbroken sheets from the charcoal gray sky. The guardians all shrieked, and the babies began to cry loudly.

Hay Lin pointed suddenly across the river. "I can see light over there! Come on!" She called.

The guardians jumped up and tried to flap their wings to fly, but the children were all heavy and squirming and the women were all out of shape and not so skinny anymore. With a loud yell, the group crashed to the wet, soggy river bank.

Will looked at the ditch nearby. "We could put something over that for shelter." She suggested.

Cornelia looked over, eyed the wet dirt, then nodded reluctantly. She made the stone jut out over the gap, and the women slid into the gap. Soon, laying in sticky messy mud, the children dozed while the women whispered over the murmur of rain.

But then they heard something else. A man's voice.

Irma climbed halfway up the embankment to listen, then slid back down. Tears of silent rage gleamed in her eyes. "You won't believe it." She rasped.

Will shifted uncomfortably on her muddy seat. "What?" She asked as she rubbed her belly.

Irma cleared her throat. "It was a guy. He said-" She deepened her voice to imitate him. "'The guardians never suspected a thing, just like you said. So now their husbands are with us--and they can...rest." She shuddered as a sob broke out of her throat. "I think they killed them!"

Grief-stricken, the guardians lay down to sleep beside the now-muddy children, but depressing thoughts ran through their minds as every woman pictured herself living alone.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Elyon waved the servant away and ignored her plate of food. Her eyes locked on Cedric. "Cedric." She said.

The blonde man looked up at her. Elyon smiled. "Where are the guardians' husbands?" She asked.

Cedric smiled back at her. "I sent them away to the lake area. We don't need anything to lure the guardians here." He told her. Then his gaze landed on the windows. "Is it raining?"

Elyon nodded. "Yes, it's raining." A smile quirked her lips. "I have a feeling the guardians will leave us alone after a few days of this. They are, after all, out of shape."

Cedric looked at Elyon and frowned. "Don't underestimate them, Elyon." He murmured. "They're stronger than they appear to be."

Elyon stood up and walked over to Cedric. "You worry too much." She sighed. "Come. Our wedding comes tomorrow." She added as she walked away. Suddenly she looked at the man behind her. "And Cedric? Make sure the guardians attend." She said.

Cedric's eyes glinted in the faint light. "As you wish." He said. As Elyon exited the dining room, he became a giant snake and slithered out into the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Thank you, everyone, for the good reviews. Just to update and clarify myself, Elyon and Cedric are getting married. _

Chapter 4: First battle.

Will awoke to a faintly familiar sound. _'What is that noise?'_ She wondered. The answer lay stubbornly in the back of her mind, just out of reach. _'I've heard it millions of times before...and everytime I heard it I was scared.'_ Will sat up, heedless of her belly, and looked at her sleeping friends. "Hey, Hay Lin?" She whispered to the woman closest to her.

Hay Lin propped herself up on an elbow and looked at Will bleary eyed. "Hmm?" She asked.

"What is that noise?" Will whispered.

Hay Lin, cradling Hope closer, sat up and listened. Then her face went rather pale and she looked wide eyed at Will. "Cedric!" She whispered.

"You called?" A raspy voice sneered.

The other guardians sat up upon hearing his voice and instantly looked at the giant snake-like figure. The children began to cry and squirm wildly.

Cornelia managed to fly up. "You're gonna regret messing with us!" She shouted as she landed on a knee and slammed a fist into the ground. It was obvious that she meant to tie him up with vines, but instead pretty blue morning glories began to grow. "Huh?" She whispered.

Will looked at Cedric and then at Cornelia. "They're vining flowers, Cornelia! They'll work!" She called. Cornelia managed to tie him up with them. Cedric squirmed against them, nearly ripping the vines off.

Irma, remembering when they managed to freeze Cedric, soaked him in water but only managed in rinsing off some vines. "Hay Lin!"She shouted.

Hay Lin was ready. She blew at him...but the air came out hot and dried Cedric off.

The man chuckled. "Quite refreshing." He mocked.

Taranee tried to throw fire at him but to her alarm she only made plently of smoke and only a few sparks. Her face read disappointment as the guardians backed up slowly.

Cedric looked at the children. "Why, you have children." A sinister look formed in his eyes. "How wonderful. I just love children."

Cornelia jumped forward. "No one's eating my kids without my permission!" She shouted. She tried to tie him up in vines again...and somehow, briars grew and wrapped around him too tightly.

Irma knew what to do--quickly she soaked him in water, but it was more like being in rapids than being soaked. And Hay Lin blew such freezing cold air even the children, standing behind the guardians, shivered and wrapped their small arms around themselves.

Quickly, the guardians rathered the children up and hurried down the road. They all knew too well that soon he would be free...and their fight had proved one thing. They were weaker, out of practice.

But that was only the first of many battles that day. The moment they were slowing down to a more leisurely pace, Camilla tugged on Cornelia's skirt and whined,

"I'm hungry, Mommy!" Tears flooded her big blue eyes.

Cornelia lifted her daughter. "Baby, we can't eat right now." She told the child. "We'll get some food later."

Camilla suddenly didn't look very cute or loving anymore. "But I'm hungry now!" She yelled.

Carmella, the other twin, looked at her mother. "Mommy. I gotta go potty." She said in an urgent voice.

Cornelia looked at Irma for help while both girls yanked on her skirt until it nearly ripped.

Irma stepped over quickly. "Come on, Carmy. I'll take you to the bathroom." She said gently.

Quickly she escorted the toddler behind a bush.

But Carmella appeared after a few minutes looking enraged. "Mommy! I can't go potty without my Mr. Potty chair or special song or Mr. Potty potty wipes or Mr. Potty doll! And Auntie Irmy is sick."

Will managed to kneel in front of Carmella. "How is Auntie Irmy sick?" She asked gently.

"She went, umph!" Carmella mimed putting her hands over her mouth. "And then she threw up."

Camilla stamped her small feet. "I'M HUNGRY NOW!"

Cornelia popped her hands. "We're not eating until I say so!" She said angrily.

Hay Lin and Will moved around back to help Irma, and Cornelia looked over at Taranee.

"Have you ever heard of the Mr. Potty song?" She grinned.

Irma gagged and was about to stop throwing up when she heard 2 voices singing.

"When you know you've got to go, Don't worry cause Mr. Potty loves you so. Just go to your special Mr. Potty chair and soon you'll be wearing big kid underwear!"

Irma winced. "God, I hate that song!" She grumbled. Then she promptly threw up again.

Elyon turned to looked at Cedric as he walked in. "What happened?" She asked.

Her fiance reached out to embrace her. "They're not out of practice, that's what." He snarled as she rested her head on his bloody shoulder.

Elyon pulled away and dragged him to a wall. "Don't worry. Look." She pointed to a mirror and showed him the scene of Irma throwing up and Will not being able to stand up when she sat down. "They're not perfect."

Slowly Cedric grinned. "Men, we'll move out again. And Elyon? We'll have guests for dinner." He said.

Elyon laughed as Cedric became a serpent and slithered out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting tired.

"Now bend your knees and jump--" Instructed Cornelia. She watched as Will did so, beat her wings furiously, and still crashed to the ground. "Oops. I think you're too heavy to fly right now, Will." She sighed.

Will, still sitting awkwardly on the ground, sighed. "I think you're right. But how can we get away if we need to? Everyone else is too out of practice to carry me."

Irma, finally over her morning sickness, walked over. "We'll think of something. I mean, how much longer until we get to the castle? My memory may be wrong because we always flew but I think that--" She stopped and pressed a hand to her belly. "It kicked. It kicked!" She exclaimed.

Hay Lin, back from changing Hope's diaper on a rock, ran over. "It kicked?" She squealed.

A familiar voice spoke up. "How precious." The guardians turned to face Cedric.

Taranee narrowed her eyes. "You again? How many times do we have to kick your butt before you learn that you won't win?" She shouted.

Cedric smiled. "Not too many. But this time I won't fight you alone." He gestured with his hand, and suddenly an army of Lirdens _(Yes I know I probably misspelled that but do you know how hard it is to find the right spelling online?)_ appeared.

Will glanced over at the other guardians. They were all posed for battle. But she could see their weakness shine though. Cornelia's eyes had dark circles under them. Hay Lin's hands, normally made into fists, now hung limp at her sides. Taranee was half leaned against a tree. Irma was standing upright, but her eyes, normally challenging and bright, were dull and tired.'_We can't fight Cedric like this'._ She thought. Her eyes fell on the trembling children, then on her own belly. _'We're too weak now.'_

Cedric, as though reading her mind, called softly, "You're weaker than you think, guardians. Do you want to die? What of your children?"

Cornelia's face was pale and drawn. "You'll kill them if we don't fight!" She screamed.

"Do you know that?" Cedric asked. The impact of the words struck them.

A figure, clad all in white and on a white horse rode up. It threw back it's hood and smiled down at the guardians warmly. "Let us take them. They need food-shelter. Things you don't have." Elyon called.

Will slowly shook her head. "No! We know that you lied, Elyon, or else Cedric would still be in the dungeon! You're not just or fair! You're like Phobos!" She called.

Irma edged her way to Will's elbow. "What now?" She murmured.

"We run." Will whispered. The guardians turned and sprinted off suddenly, cradling their children and panting hard. But they weren't followed, to their alarm. Tears stung Will's eyes. _'Is that how bad we look? Too pitiful to attack? Or do they have something else up their sleeve?'_ She thought.

Cornelia looked at her friends, cradling Carmella. "Where to, Will?" She called.

Will slowed slightly and looked at her friend--Hay Lin carrying Hope, Taranee holding Tommy, Irma holding Camilla for Cornelia. _'They all need me to decide.'_ She realized. Then she swallowed. "Um...to the capital city. We'll find the rebellion and get the guys back." She called. The guardians sped up and moved to run towards the distant city.

Elyon, watching them still from her horse, looked up at Cedric. "They think I'm like Phobos?" She asked.

Cedric turned into a human. "Apparently so." He said dryly. "Come on. We'll go to the caste and get ready for the wedding."

"No." Elyon said suddenly. "I'm not marrying until the guardians attend. Until we can explain."

Cedric froze. "But Elyon--"

"No!" Elyon shouted.

Cedric looked back at the Lirdens. "What are you waiting for? Follow them and bring them back. I don't want to see one scratch on them!" He shouted. The army ran off, and Cedric looked at Elyon. "Is that good enough an effort for you?" He demanded.

Elyon smiled thoughtfully. "Assuming you didn't send them to their deaths...yes." Then her smile faded. "But they're getting tired."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Endless City

Will was tired when she staggered into the city. Thankfully, it was dark and cloudy out; otherwise the guardians and their children would have been spotted.

Cornelia looked around. "What now?" She asked blankly. Her long blonde hair had briars in it, and she, like the other guardians, looked old. Too old.

"We'll find the Endless City and ask the Oracle." Will tried.

Hay Lin, holding Hope tightly, frowned. "Will, can't we rest? We're all too tired to travel." She begged.

_'It's true.' _Will thought. _'Look at us--we can't even fight now! But if we stay, we risk getting caught. Am I really willing to quit so close to finding Caleb at long last? No. We have to go. I just have to remember how to move first.'_ Will took a shaky, deep breath. "No. We have to find the Endless City by nightfall." She heard herself say weakly.

Taranee lifted Tommy, who gave a small wail. "Maybe the rebellion will give us some baby food or milk for the children." She sighed. She flicked her hair back slightly and bit her lip as the guardians staggered down the road, looking more pitiful than before.

But somehow, their journey scared Will more than anyone else. Every step brought a wave of overwhelming pain through her stomach. _'Just let me find your daddy...please just wait...'_ Will thought to the child in her belly. The child kicked, and Will looked up to hide her worry. "So does anyone remember the way?" She asked quietly.

Irma looked up from her belly, which she had been quietly apraising. "I do. Come on." The girls began to walk down the road weakly.

Hay Lin fell into step beside Will. "You look sick." She said quietly.

Will forced a laugh. "Oh, come on! No one looks good right now!" She tried to joke and abruptly stiffened when a pain came over her.

"It's getting closer, isn't it?" Hay Lin whispered. "The baby's birth, I mean." She didn't need to hear Will agree. The look on her face said it all clearly. "We'll rest when we reach the Endless City. Don't worry."

Will tried not to show her obvious relief as Irma found the door and the guardians entered slowly. But the place was darkened and quiet.

Cornelia looked around in the darkness as Hay Lin slowly recovered the door. "Does anyone see...anything?" Cornelia asked blankly.

Taranee pointed. "Look! A torch!" She said eagerly. Sure enough, a faint pin-prick of light glimmered promisingly in the darkness. As one person, the guardians lifted their children and raced towards it.

A young man was strolling towards them, whistling jauntily and swinging a bag beside him.

Will grabbed his arm. "Please..." She blurted. "Where's the rest of the rebellion?"

The man's mouth dropped open. "You--You're the guardians! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

Cornelia, holding her screaming twins, was loosing her patience. "Of course we're the guardians! Now where is the rest of the rebellion?" She half shouted.

The man frowned uncertainly. "Hey, maybe you guys didn't get the memo, but the rebellion is disbanded." He said.

"Disbanded?" Taranee asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, disbanded. You know, it's over. Ka-put. Bye bye." He said firmly. Then he saw the children and a look of sympathy crossed his face. "Okay...Um, tell you what. I'll try and scrape up a few people from the rebellion. Here--I have some food and junk you guys can have. Wait here." He handed them the bag and raced off.

Will looked in the bag and held up a waterskin, then opened it to show milk. "Look! Dinner!" She told the other girls.

"Thank God. Give me that." Cornelia said quickly.

2 hours later...

The young man walked into the palace. "Your Highness!" He called.

Elyon, wearing her wedding gown, turned to look at him. "Yes?" She asked. "Hurry, this is my last dress fitting."

"The guardians are in the Endless City." He said briskly. "They're looking for the rebellion." The man smiled.

Elyon looked over into the shadows and smiled up at Cedric. "I think it's only fair that they find what they're looking for."

Cedric smiled as Caleb walked out of the shadows. "Go get the guardians and bring them here." He ordered him. "Hurry. We have a wedding tomorrow."

Caleb smiled and walked out of the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Betrayal.

Hay Lin was supposed to be keeping watch. Instead she was curled up tightly around Hope, her face like that of a child. Will smiled and sat down at the edge of their makeshift camp. _'I don't mind, really. Hay Lin's been playing mommy with all of us. And she's earned a rest. We all have. I just can't sleep.'_ Will thought. She wrapped her arms around her stomach in the same way Caleb often did. _'If we don't find them soon, I don't know what we'll do. We've been here for nearly 2 weeks and all we can do is run away like chickens with their heads cut off! Well, if we don't find any clue soon, I'll take us home and we can go into training and then come back.'_ She decided. That simple thought was enough to make her sigh wistfully. Tired and worried as she was, she just couldn't imagine life without Caleb. The young woman brushed her red hair out of her eyes and looked across the dark, vast area. In the distance, a torch glowed.

Will's face lit up and she shook the nearest girl awake. "Look! Look, a torch! Get up!" She hissed.

Irma propped herself up on an elbow. "Huh?" She asked sleepily. Then her eyes fell on the approaching torch and she sat up. "A person?" She asked eagerly. The 2 pregnant women managed to wake up the other mothers. Cornelia wrapped her arms around the drowsy Camilla and sleeping Camella. "Who is it?" She asked softly.

Her voice echoed painfully, and she winced.

But a familiar laugh rang out, and Caleb shouted back, "Who do you think?"

Will pulled herself up and grinned. "Caleb!" She shouted, trying to hurry towards her husband.

Caleb ran to her (which was a good thing since Will had been going about as fast as a quick trot) and enfolded her in his arms.

Will sobbed into his neck. "Oh, I was so scared...I thought you were--"

"I know." Caleb interrupted her softly. "But I'm not, now am I?" He nodded a greeting to the other women and smiling at the children. "You girls are the last people I expected to see here." He added as he sank down beside Will.

"Did you escape?" Taranee asked.

Caleb blinked in confusion. "Escape?" He asked as he helped himself to a piece of warmed but dried meat.

"From the palace! From Cedric and Elyon!" Cornelia prompted him. Tommy's cry distacted them all, and they missed the blank look on Caleb's face.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah. You guys look cold." He added as he shivered despite the warm fire nearby.

Will shrugged slightly. "Well, yeah, but we knew we had to handle it to get to you guys." She said with an adoring smile at her husband.

"But where's Dan?" Cornelia asked suddenly. "Isn't he with you?"

"And Lyle! Where's he?" Irma added.

"And Jake!" Taranee agreed. Panic showed on their faces as the women looked at Caleb.

Caleb sighed. "Well...they couldn't escape. Only one of us could, and they voted that I should since I had done it before. I found us a place to stay, too. The people there are waiting for us." He added.

Will looked uncertainly at her friends, then at her husband. "First thing in the morning, we'll go break them out, right?" She asked nervously, trying not to play favorites.

Caleb nodded. "Oh, yeah. It goes without saying. I just thought you ladies would need to rest up before a big battle." He agreed. Quickly he piled their few supplies in his arms. "Now come on, or dawn will catch us." He urged. The small group herded the children outside the Endless City and down several back alleys. Finally Caleb turned to them and smiled weakly. "I forgot to mention--they want to keep their location secret. So..." He produced a handful of blindfolds.

Will sighed. "Do we have to, hon? We're too tired as it is." She begged.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, but they had their minds made up." Caleb commented as he quickly tied the rags around the women's faces. The group staggered on, single file, for a while.

And then Hope's small voice broke the silence. "Oh, what a purty big house, mommy!" She whispered in her slurred toddler's speech.

"Big house?" Hay Lin asked, looking around blindly. "What big house?"

Carmella screamed. "Mommy it's a big snake! Kill it, kill it!" She shrilled.

"Big snake!" Cornelia jerked off her blindfold and looked up at Cedric. "What the--" Hastily the other guardians ripped their blindfolds off as well, but the Lurdens surrounded them.

Will screamed at Caleb. "You lied! You lied to me and to us!" She sobbed. "I can't believe I married you!"

Caleb winced, but recovered quickly and shrugged as the women and children were herded off. But the moment they were gone he looked at Cedric, now in human form. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

Cedric smiled. "Positive. Now hurry--we have a wedding to get ready for." He said. The men walked into the palace and nodded a greeting at the other guardians' husbands.

Dan looked up from the mirror he was using to adjust his clothes. "Won't they be surprised?" He asked with a grin.

"Surprised isn't the word, Dan. I think it's more like furious." Caleb commented as he and Cedric walked into the throne room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Issues.

Cornelia held Camilla and Carmella close. "I'm never talking to Dan after this. I'm filing for a divorce, and I better get the kids or else I'll kill Dan." She vowed. The guardians and their children were locked up in a room, well guarded and bored. Not that any of the guardians thought they could fight their way out. In fact, Cornelia had already decided that the guardians were better off locked up.

Irma, who was concerned for the baby after so many fights, napped in a corner, hands shielding her belly. Hay Lin was sound asleep beside Irma, craddling Hope. Taranee was on the bed with her son, but if she was asleep or not no one could tell.

Will sat apart from everyone else in the window sill, legs tucked up under her and her hands resting lightly on her huge belly. "Cornelia. Look." Will said quietly. She gazed out at the sunrise, eyes shining. "It's morning."

Cornelia laid her children on the bed beside Taranee and joined Will at the window. Will continued in a soft voice as she gazed across the landscape. "It's funny to think that Elyon and Cedric plan to join their lives in wedded bliss and start their perfect happy lives while our lives are falling down around our heads, isn't it?" She tried softly.

Cornelia nodded. "Yeah. But it will be okay. I promise. We'll get out of here, and start our lives over. But this time we'll know where not to mess up." She tried to cheer Will up.

Will was crying by this point. "You just don't get it...do you?" She whispered. Cornelia looked at Will blankly. Will wiped her eyes. "Cornelia, even if you guys could escape, I couldn't. I've been having contractions since yesterday. I won't leave Caleb now." She whispered.

Cornelia looked at Will, and grabbed her as she grimaced so violently that she nearly fell out the window. A sharp cry exploded from her throat, waking the sleeping guardians.

"Will!" Cried Irma as she dashed to her friend's side. Taranee and Hay Lin frantically moved the children onto the floor and arranged the bed. Weakly, Will was lowered onto the bed. Another scream came out of her throat.

Cornelia moved to the door and grabbed a guard. "Go get help!" She ordered him as she shoved him away.

Will wiped her tears away quickly. "Am I going to die?" She asked Irma. Irma held Will's hand and didn't answer.

"She's beautiful!" Irma sighed. Indeed, the small red wrinkled child in her arms was adorable. She touched the baby's small fist. "Will, you have a breathtaking baby girl." She whispered.

Will took the baby gently, face beaming. "Look at you!" She whispered to the baby. "You came here and just cheered all of us up so much." She added. The baby's whimpers slowed. "I think I might name you Ciara." She told the girl.

Hay Lin smiled at Will. "That's a beautiful name." She told her.

Irma suddenly sat up, looking annoyed. "Wait." She said sharply. "I'm the only guardian without a kid. No fair!" She wailed.

Will smiled down at the baby. "I think Auntie Irma has finally lost it, Ciara." She told the baby. The baby looked much more interested in her fists. Will laughed to herself as the door edged open and Caleb, dressed in expensive garb, appeared.

"Will! They told me you were in labor and I came here as fast as I--" He stopped and gazed down at Ciara. "Is this her?" He asked in awe.

Will nodded. "Caleb, this is my daughter. Ciara Sky." She said softly.

"Your daughter?" Caleb repeated weakly. An emotion--rage, sorrow or agony--appeared in his eyes. "Will--I think it's time you all were told the truth." He said firmly.

"Indeed." Came a small voice. Elyon walked in and joined the guardians around the bed. "I think I know the story well." She smiled slightly. Then she sat down and looked at them. "Let's begin."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again! Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews: ) Also, if anyone has any suggestions for this story or the next one, please tell me! _

Chapter 9: The truth

Elyon waited until Caleb took Ciara. The newborn have a brief protesting wail, but as if understandng the mild annoyance on Elyon's face, she quieted and and clung to Caleb's finger with a pudgy fist.

Elyon cleared her throat and began. "Admittedly, I was lonely when Phobos and Cedric both were imprisoned. Few people respected me as I felt I needed respect. One day as I daydreamed in my throne--which I replaced with an alabaster throne, by the way, with gold inset that looks like flowers and vines and just looks so--" She caught the annoyed look on Will's face. "Moving right along. As I sat there daydreaming, I was told that Cedric asked to speak with me. So I went to the dungeons--which will be redecorated soon--and asked Cedric what he wanted.

"Well, imagine my suprise when he offered only his loyalty to me and offered to help me set up my kingdom! I did keep him guarded and bound up, but after a few years he proved his innocence by saving me when some disgruntled Lurdens attacked. So I trusted him. And we fell head over heels in love. So he agreed to marry me." Elyon gave a tired sigh and ran her hand over her face. "But I decided that I wanted to get the Guardians--and their families--as my bridesmaids, or bridesmatrons, as it were, and Cedric decided to ask the Guardians' husbands to be his ushers. Sadly enough, Cedric and I found your husbands first. They agreed to be the ushers in return for a week of relaxation first." Elyon looked towards Caleb.

Caleb smiled and continued instead of Elyon. "But before Elyon could come tell you what had happened, Blunk came and told you all that we had been kidnapped. You guys took it to heart too well. And we were called from our retreat to come get you when you proved too much a challenge for Cedric and the lurdens. Since I already knew where the Endless City was, I was sent to fetch you." He smiled down at Will and Ciara. "But I was never told the whole story until after I got you here."

Will's face lit up in a tired but warm smile. "So that's what truly happened?" She asked softly. She gently touched a wispy strand of Ciara's hair. "Hey! She's going to have red hair like me." Will exclaimed.

Caleb smiled down at Ciara, forgetting his surroundings in his praise of his new daughter. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother." He told Will softly.

Cornelia coughed. "Uh, excuse me? Can we stop the Love Connection for a minute?" She asked.

Cedric, who had slipped in the door while Elyon told the story, removed his arms from around Elyon's waist and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He grumbled.

"Not you!" Irma groaned. She smiled at Elyon. "So when is the wedding going to occur?" She asked.

Elyon laughed. "It was supposed to be today. But I think we'd better wait until Will can walk." Elyon decided. She looked at a maid, who entered with a silver tray of food. "Go announce that until the Guardians are healthy and well rested, the wedding is postponed." She ordered.

Cedric looked miserable. "We're never going to get married, are we?" He asked.

Caleb laughed. "Hey, enjoy it while you can. After marriage come kids." He advised the older man.

Cedric frowned. "Children aren't so--" Interrupting his statement, Ciara began to cry. A chain reaction joined every the other Guardians' children as they also began to weep. Cedric got an annoyed look on his face and looked at Elyon. "My love, I'm going to practice." He said softly.

Elyon looked up at him. "Why?" She asked in confusion.

"To enjoy my last few days of sanity." Cedric replied, walking out.

Amusement lit Elyon's eyes. "It's a shame he's a few months late to enjoy his sanity." She giggled. "Come on, you guys. We'll leave Caleb and Will alone so you guys can see your husbands."


	10. Chapter 10

_Whoa! Long time no update huh? Thanks for the mostly good reviews--but let me remind a few people that this is my story. I do what I want to with it, and I don't appreciate a few people telling me how to run it. I don't like to block people but if I have to to stop flames, I will. _

Chapter 10: The wedding.

The figure clad in milky white moved slowly down the aisle. Flowers covered everything not moving; As a result, even a few guards were covered with flowers and were now busy sniffing themselves.

Will smiled at the bride, then back at Irma. "So she wasn't evil after all." She murmured.

Irma fussed with her flowers and nodded vigorously. "Yes. And we actually got to be in the wedding ceremony! Normally that's saved for nobles, isn't it?" She whispered back.

Cornelia turned her head and mouthed the words "Shut up!" as Elyon reached the alter. But the bride and bridegroom noticed, neither showed it as they solemnly began their vows.

"I thee wed and pledge my troth." Elyon began in a slightly tremulous voice.

Hay Lin smiled back at her friends. "This is a happy ending." She said happily. "I love happy endings, don't you?"

Cedric shot a glance at the girls. "If the Guardians will permit me to say so..." He said pointedly. All the girls blushed and fidgetted. Cedric smiled back at Elyon. "I thee wed and pledge my troth." He said softly.

Cornelia smiled and sort of zoned out as Cedric continued with his vows. _Was it really so long ago that Elyon and I were best friends? And now look at us--she's getting married and I have 2 kids and a husband. I haven't seen her in so long! Really I'll have to get Daniel to let me travel back and visit more often--_ A slipper hitting her upside the head distracted her, and she glared back at the now barefooted Elyon.

"Corny! The final wedding march is starting!" She said sharply (thankfully in an undertone). Then the young bride and her new husband marched proudly down the aisle.

Will snickered behind her hand as she lifted her baby Ciara from her lace trimmed cradle (set near Will for that very rean)and walked down the aisle.

Caleb met her at the end and hugged her, careful not to squish Ciara. "You never guessed, did you, that when I left it was just a type of vacation?" He murmured,

Will smiled back and surrendered her infant to a nurse. "No, I didn't. Oh, by the way, you're going to be on the couch for quite some time." She said brightly.

Caleb chuckled. "When am I not?" He joked. As Will hit him across the stomach with her boquet, he laughed and then drew her close. "You know, don't you Will, that I won't ever leave you or Ciara?" He asked softly.

Will smiled back. "I know." She murmured. "But what I don't understand is...why was the wedding so urgent?"

Caleb gave Will a wink. "Let's just say that he and Elyon didn't want to have an heir all ready to born too quickly to be seemly." He replied softly.

Will covered her mouth and giggled as they fairly sashayed into the dining hall and turned to look at the other Guardians. "I wonder where Phobos was kept, though?" She murmured.

Caleb stopped. "I don't know." He frowned. He was going to say more, but the doors being thrown open stopped everyone in the room.

"Hello, Everyone!" Phobos said loudly.

One glance at Elyon and Cedric's faces told Will that neither expected Phobos to be free.

As she started to run forward, she realized that the nurse holding Ciara was too near Phobos to be safe.

Phobos lifted Ciara from the nurse's arms and smiled at Will. "Is she yours? So lovely. Sit down, Guardian, or the baby suffers!" He shouted. Will sank to the ground as he finished softly, "I have a proposal for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The bargain

Phobos gazed at the small child in his arms. Ciara gave out a few small cries and her hazel eyes moved towards her father and mother as Phobos spoke.

"I'm tired of living in the dungeons, my sister. It's dark and damp and cold; I never have any company. And as I can't marry my way out--" He gave Cedric an evil look. "I don't want to be stuck there anymore. I can't control the Veil, Elyon. Only the Guardians can. But I have a proposal for you. Send me to Earth." He suggested coolly. He tossed Ciara up the air and narrowly avoided dropping her.

Will's face went pale and her eyes filled with tears. "Please, Phobos--leave Ciara out of this." She whispered.

Phobos frowned. "Who said I'm bringing her into it? I'm just holding her." He said proudly.

Cedric spoke up quickly. "You're right, Phobos. It is awful in the dungeons. So I'll tell you what. I'll give you a 3 week headstart if you just lay down the baby and leave now. For old time's sake." He offered.

Phobos shook his head. "No. I don't want Meridian anymore. I want Earth." He said. The look on his face was oddly remniscent of an stubborn child.

Cornelia grabbed at her twins and drew them both into her lap. _Poor Will! That's her baby. And we've hit a stalemate. _Her eyes searched the crowd nearest Phobos. And she drew in a quick, deep breath. _Where's Caleb?_ She wondered.

A figure suddenly swung in from a rope made from a twisted tapestry. It grabbed at the child in Phobos' arms and came to a quick stop on a balcony overlooking the whole dining hall.

Will's face lit up as she realized--the figure was Caleb!

Caleb held Ciara close. "You've lost your bargaining piece, Phobos! I suggest you take Cedric's offer of a 3 week headstart!" He shouted.

Phobos' lip curled. "Oh, you think I've lost my bargaining piece?" He suddenly grabbed Will by the hair of her head and held a dagger to her throat. "I think I found a better one." He purposefully dropped his head beside Will's. "Now take me to Earth, or I'll kill you and your baby." He threatened.

Will lifted the Heart slowly, fingers trembling. A glowing portal appeared. Will looked up at Phobos. "Go!" She whispered.

Phobos smiled and vanished slowly into the Portal.

Will dropped to her knees as Caleb slid down his rope and placed Ciara in her arms.

"Where did you send him?" Caleb asked.

Will shut the Portal and smiled up at him. "I might have sent him to the Yukon." She replied.

Cornelia frowned. "But no one lives in the Yukon!" She objected.

"Exactly." Will smiled and opened a new portal. "It's high time we got home." She said, raising to her feet slowly.

Elyon smiled at her friends. "Visit soon, okay?" She asked hopefully as she slipped an arm around Cedric's waist.

Irma laughed. "Very week now! After all, the Guardians have returned. It's high time we got in shape again!


End file.
